The Meetings
by KatBatWayne
Summary: Set After Dark Knight. Batman Has Another Villian To Fight And Another Love Interest. My First Story. I Would Appreiate Some Helpful Reviews Please.
1. Chapter 1

Proclaimer: Anything You Recognise Is Not Mine, Anything You Don't, Is Mine

_**Proclaimer: Anything You Recognise Is Not Mine, Anything You Don't, Is Mine. I Sometimes Repeat Lines Sorry, I Dunno How To Stop. Contains Mild Swear Words.**_

**Chapter One.**

_The First Meeting._

Bruce and Alfred moved towards the small prison cell, their was about 16 people inside, none of which looked very pleasant,

"Which one are we here to see Alfred?" said Bruce, hoping that it wasn't the large tattooed man who was eyeing his expensive watch.

"Miss Bennent, Master Wayne, her name is Miss Gwen Bennent." Alfred said pointing at the back of the cell.

Their was standing a pretty young girl, she had long blonde hair, with a large plait across her forehead. She was dressed in skinny jeans with high heeled boots and a ACDC t-shirt.

She was fiddling with the rosary beads that hung round her neck.

"Miss Bennent?" Alfred said a little louder, the girl looked up confused.

"Come, come." Alfred said motioning her to come over.

As she moved closer Bruce could see her face more clearly, she was very pretty.

"Yeah?" she said "what dya want?" she spoke in a brisk British accent.

"You're Miss Bennent? Charles bennents daughter?" Alfred said smiling sweetly at her.

She cocked her head and frowned "yes, he's in jail, robbed Gotham Grand Bank. Why?"

Alfred's smile turned into a frown, "yes, I am well aware of your father's circumstances, but we're not here to see him, we're here to see you."

Gwen smiled a little, then Bruce spoke; "why are you in 25 hour jail?"

Gwen turned to Bruce, she looked him up and down and her smile widened "my friend," she went on "- my friend got mugged, and I took down the mugger."

"You're in jail for that?" Alfred said disbelievingly

"Yes," she said "anyway, what do you want?" she leaned on the prison bars closer to Bruce, Bruce could smell her perfume, vanilla and spice, with a hint of tobacco, she smelled nice.

"Your father," said Alfred, getting right to the point, "he was a mastermind code breaker. And we need a code breaker, and as your father has been given a life sentence in jail, we were wondering if he… passed on his talent?" Alfred sighed

"To you." Bruce finished.

Gwen laughed "I can crack codes if that's what you mean." She smiled.

Bruce smiled a little as well, and then he said "will you help us?"

Bruce and Alfred waited for her to reply.

She tugged on her long hair before saying "if you get me the hell out of here." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Meeting**

_Chapter Two_

Once Alfred and Bruce bailed Gwen out of jail, it took those about 20 minutes to get to Bruce's apartment.

"Wow, you really are Bruce Wayne" Gwen said as she stepped out of the limo, she took in the surroundings.

The biggest hotel in Gotham city, and defiantly the most expensive. Snobby people walked in and out of the wide glass doors and smiling middle aged men greeted those who entered.

"We're at the top." Bruce said as he walked forward, Gwen couldn't help but look him up and down.

Once in the apartment, it was more beautiful then Gwen could have imagined, you could see the whole of Gotham out of the huge window that lined the apartment.

Bruce tapped on something metal that was in the middle of the room, "this," he went on "is the safe I need you to open."

Gwen eyed the safe, it was large and very expensive looking, she knew whatever was inside was important, she knew what she had to do was important; "what's inside?" she asked.

"We don't know, but it belongs to someone who isn't very pleasant" answered Bruce "so we're guessing"-

"Whatever's inside isn't legal?" Gwen finished.

Bruce nodded then turned on the TV, they watched the news for about 20minutes before anyone spoke again,

"Someone's robbed the library?" Gwen asked "that's a crap spot to rob, theirs nothing but books."

But nor Bruce or Alfred were listening they were looking at each other with knowing expressions on their faces,

"You better go Master Bruce." Said Alfred frowning

And Bruce rushed out the door without saying goodbye,

"Where's he going?" Gwen asked as she moved towards the safe

"I'll get you some tea Miss Gwen" Alfred said as he walked into what must be the kitchen.

It had been 3 hours since Bruce left, and Gwen still break the code on the safe, "that's it! I'm going out." She said sighing a little.

"Where are you going Miss Gwen?" Alfred said walking in with more tea; he spotted Gwen putting on her jacket.

"Out, out, out, I need a rest."

"But Miss Gwen, it's very late." Alfred said laying down the tray

"Yes I know, I just need a break, bye." She said as she left.

Gwen began walking; it started to rain so she pulled up her hoodie and walked faster. Once she got to Gotham city library she noticed that there was security tape around the door, but that wasn't the only thing; their was a group of about 3 men standing near the tape. Two of the men where dressed in black, and the last man had a bright yellow suit on, they looked at Gwen as she approached. At first Gwen thought maybe she should walk across the road, but for late at night, their was a lot of traffic.

The man in the yellow suit turned around, and Gwen could see his face in the lamplight, he had a pale face with brown greasy hair, he smiled and Gwen could see his yellow teeth;

"I was wondering Miss, if you could assist us gentlemen?" he spoke in a brisk British accent.

Suddenly the two men in black grabbed Gwen by the arms and flung her threw the glass doors of the library.

Gwen hit the library floor with a bang, she put her arms over her head as the glass feel on top of her, and she heard the yellow suited man chuckle.

"Pick her up, for god's sake." The yellow suited man said.

One of the men picked Gwen up; her face was cut and she could feel blood running down her cheeks. But she didn't cry, she wasn't going to cry, instead she took the angry prisoner approach

"What the hell!?" she yelled at the men, and the man in the yellow suit turned around and faced her, he smiled and moved closer. Gwen tried to wriggle back but one man held her tight.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" he smiled

"Yes I am." Gwen answered cheekily "who are you?" she asked the man.

"Just call me….. Sunshine." He smiled; Gwen could smell a mix of tobacco and alcohol.

"Sunshine?.. What do you work with Elmo?" Gwen murmured to herself but the men didn't hear her, they just started looking around for something.

One man still holding Gwen tightly by the arms and 'Sunshine' and the other black dressed man were staring at the ceiling.

Sunshine turned on the lights and giggled a little.

Gwen didn't dare speak, because she felt something Sharpe and cold against her lower back.

A knife.

"Come on, come on, and show yourself." Sunshine yelled.

_Show yourself?, who's meant to come? _Gwen thought to herself.

Suddenly the lights went out. Gwen felt the knife press harder into her back.

"Aha, he's here." Sunshine chuckled.

"Who- who's here?" Gwen winced as she became aware of the cuts on her face.

"The Batman." Sunshine yelled.

Suddenly felt a bang on her head, she felt the man who was holding her, let her go, she immediately ran for the door, but someone or _something_ stood in her way.

It was a figure of a man dressed all in black. Dressed as a bat.

_Batman. _

"I.. I-" Gwen mumbled. But Batman just grabbed her by the waist and ran up the nearest stairs.

Gwen didn't try to escape, she heard gun shots, and Batman punched the men unconscious.

Once on the roof Batman put Gwen down.

He walked to the edge and looked down.

Gwen stared in amazement.

_That's Batman,_ she thought.

"Er… hello?" she said unsurely.

"What are you doing here?" Batman spoke in a deep crispy voice.

"What? Oh- right, well I went for a walk and that Sunshine man threw me threw the doors and waited." Gwen replied

"Waited for what?" Batman asked.

"You." Gwen said.

Batman stared for a couple of minutes before motioning to the fire escape, "go home." And with that he jumped off the building and soared away.

Gwen was greeted by Alfred when she went back to Bruce's apartment.

"Dear GOD!" Alfred gasped at the sight of Gwens wounds,

"Im alright, im alright." She sat down.

"Alfred, I'll like some tea-" Bruce said as he walked in from the bedroom. "Gwen, uhm.. What happened to you?" he said as he sat down.

"Funny story." She answered "I actually met Batman."

Alfred dropped the first aid kit on Gwens lap by accident, "oh, sorry." He said and then he began to treat Gwen's wounds.

"And?" Bruce asked

"And nothing, it was probably the most exciting thing that'll ever to me." Gwen sighed

"What was he like? Batman?" Alfred asked smirking at Bruce.

"He was… unfriendly."

Alfred laughed and Bruce frowned

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked and she winced as Alfred pressed on her cuts.

"Oh nothing Miss Bennent." Alfred smiled sweetly, then he got up ad went into the kitchen.

"And where have you been?" Gwen asked smiling at Bruce.

Bruce shrugged.

Gwen frowned, she refused to be ignored by a billionaire playboy. "Nice pad you got"

Bruce smiled he turned to Gwen "thank you, have you cracked the code yet?"

Gwen shook her head "all in good time, my friend, all in good time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three.**

_Everything._

"I'm sick of these Banquets' Alfred" Bruce said as he put on his tie,

"Well, sir, you own a billion dollar company, its something you'll have to get used too." Alfred said without any tone of sympathy in his voice.

Alfred peeked his head round the corner of the bedroom door and saw Gwen kick the safe,

_Still hasn't cracked it yet_. Alfred thought to himself.

"Sir?" Alfred asked aloud,

Bruce nodded.

"Are you going to invite Miss Bennent?"Alfred asked

Bruce pulled his tie tight and stared at Alfred, "you think we should?"

Alfred smiled a little "yes, sir, I really do, she is doing you a very big favour and all." Alfred straightened Bruces tie.

Bruce sighed then walked out of the room. "Gwen?" he asked,

"No, I have NOT got the bloody thing open yet... Okay!?" she yelled not even looking at him,

"Actually" Bruce laughed "I was wondering if you would like to come to one of my boring banquets?"

Gwen looked up, she was red in the face and her hear was sticking out everywhere; "I look a mess."

"I'll sort that out, Miss." Said a voice from behind Bruce, Alfred was standing and smiling pleasantly.

Bruce arrived first at the banquet; Gwen was about an hour late.

"Do I look like im rich?" she gushed to Alfred outside the banquet hall door, she was dressed in a gold dress, that was just above her knees, it was the nicest thing Gwen had ever worn,

Alfred laughed; "yes Miss, now get in there." And with that he opened the door and pushed her in.

Gwen knew she was out of her comfort zone.

These people were rich, her friends were poor stoners.

These people were dressed in Gucci, her friends wore Fred Perry.

"Gwen?" said a voice from behind her,

"Bruce!" Gwen said abit too loudly, "sorry, I have no volume control." She smiled.

Bruce smiled back, and for the first time, he was smiling at her, he looked her up and down and held out an arm, "Shall we take a seat?" he smiled,

Gwen giggled and took his arm.

"How boring." Gwen muttered to herself as dinner was served, Bruce didn't hear her; he was talking to a man sitting opposite them,

"So Bruce, how have you been since Miss Dawes?" the man asked,

Gwen looked at Bruce's face, it looked sad, with the mention of that name Bruce looked as though he was going to throw up,

"It's a sad loss of course, im sure im not the only one who misses her." Bruce sighed, and the man obviously knew he picked the wrong subject to speak about because he got up and went to the toilets.

"Who's Miss Dawes?" Gwen whispered in Bruce's ear,

Bruce shook his head, "No one."

"Doesn't sound like 'no one'," Gwen said sipping her soup.

"Shes an old friend. She passed away."

Gwen gulped, _Jesus Gwen well done_, she thought to herself,

"Sorry" she whispered

"It's fine. You didn't know." Bruce smiled at her.

Once the banquet was over, Bruce and Gwen walked outside,

"Where's my limo!?" Bruce asked angrily,

"There's your rolls Royce." Gwen nodded towards Bruce's lovely expensive Rolls Royce.

"ive been drinking." Bruce sighed.

"I'll drive you." Gwen smiled.

Bruce looked at his watch, he had had over the legal amount of alcohol, and he didn't fancy calling for his limo.

"Yes, alright."

In the Rolls Royce Bruce and Gwen both stayed quiet for a while.

"You are 18?" Bruce asked as he watched Gwen.

"Yes, you idiot." Gwen laughed, "I wouldn't have offered to drive you."

Bruce smiled a little.

"So, how old are you?" Gwen asked as she turned into another street,

"32." Bruce said looking out the window.

"Good age." Gwen smiled,

Suddenly a driver turned out of a street without indicating,

"ASS-WHOLE!" Gwen yelled as she swerved to miss him.

Bruce laughed.

Gwen smiled, "so, how rich are you anyway?" she asked

Bruce sighed, "Very." He smirked,

"HA, Nice." Gwen laughed, "Anyway here you are sir, you Billion, Jillion dollar apartment awaits."

"I'll get Alfred to drive you home, thank you." He got out of the car, so did Gwen, "And I'll see you tomorrow, that code still needs to be cracked." He continued. but Gwen wasn't listening, she was looking at him, smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just, you know." She shrugged.

Bruce smiled and said, "Yeah, so are you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four.**

_Cracked it._

The sun was shining on Gotham city. But Gwen was stuck inside. She still hadn't cracked the code, and if she wanted to get paid, she'll have to crack it.

"Cracked It!" Gwen yelled,

Alfred dropped the tray of tea and biscuits' he was carrying,

"Sorry" Gwen said getting up and moving over to help Alfred.

Suddenly the door opened and Bruce wondered in,

"Ah sir, Miss Bennent has cracked your safe." Alfred said smiling to Bruce.

Bruce nodded and Alfred left.

"Well done me." Gwen said cheerfully as Bruce moved forward and opened the safe

"What's meant to be inside anyway?" Gwen asked.

Bruce pulled out a huge, sparkling diamond,

_Of course, obviously it's a priceless diamond,_ Gwen thought to herself,

"Wow," she said out loud, "wait, isn't that the one from the Gotham general museum?"

Bruce nodded.

"But I saw it, this morning, I walked past it, how's it in there?" Gwen asked confused.

Bruce stood up, the diamond in his hands "that's what I was afraid of, this is the real one," he held the diamond higher "the one in the museum is a fake, probably a dangerous fake."

"Dangerous?" Gwen said getting excited,

"Maybe a bomb." Bruce said grimly walking to the door,

"Well- well shouldn't we be making a big deal about this?" Gwen asked,

And all Bruce said was "yes, yes we should."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five.**

_The Bomb In The Museum._

"Why must you see the diamond Mr. Wayne?" asked the owner of the Gotham Museum,

"curious." Bruce said smiling at the man,

"Mr. Wayne, I loved your parents very much, but you're asking a lot of me, I don't think I can let you actually hold the diamond." The man sighed "it's a very important artefact to the museum."

"Do you think im going to steal it George?" Bruce smirked a little.

George swayed on the spot for a minute before saying reluctantly "you mustn't tell anyone I let you sir." And he led Bruce to the diamond.

George opened the box and took out the diamond; "here" he passed it to Bruce.

Bruce turned the diamond upside down and just as he thought, there was an explosive built into the bottom.

"GOOD GRIEF!" George gasped,

"The real ones in my bag George. I believe this one is set to go off in 3 hours." Bruce said putting the bomb in one of the security bags.

"Oh dear." George sighed as he took out the real diamond.

Bruce walked away but turned on the spot, facing George; "what's happening in 3 hours here?" he asked

George, who was still staring open mouthed at the real diamond in his hands, said "the new mayor is coming to christen the new painting" he nodded towards a huge painting that hung on the wall opposite.

"Right." And with that Bruce left.

"Oh" Bruce said as he entered his apartment, he spotted Gwen "Hello?"

"Hi." Gwen said cheerfully, she was looking out the window.

"I didn't know you were still here." Bruce said smiling, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, Alfred said you would pay me for the Er- code cracking." Gwen said, she picked at a lampshade that was on the tabletop next to her.

"Ah- right, yes actually forgot about that- sorry." Bruce said getting out his check book.

Gwen picked up an ornament and began turning it in her hands.

"What's that?" Bruce said as he wrote out the check.

"ornament." Gwen frowned, "im not going to steal it."

"I never said you were," Bruce looked up at her.

Her face was glowing in the moonlight, she looked beautiful.

Gwen moved towards Bruce; for a second he thought she was going to leap on him, but instead she stood opposite him and smiled; "im not a criminal." She said, her hand on his chest, her eyes alight.

"I never said you were." Bruce said, he was now speaking in a whisper.

The she leaned closer and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six.**

_Hello Sunshine._

Alfred shook Bruce by the elbow to wake him up; Bruce was asleep on the sofa.

"I'll turn the news on, you'll want to see this sir." Alfred said softly in Bruce's ear.

"What?" Bruce said as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Alfred put the news on and sat next to Bruce on the sofa.

"How's Miss Gwen?" Alfred smiled at Bruce. But Bruce ignored him and stared at the TV.

It was a picture of the museum.

"I Er- got the bomb out of the museum, put the real one back, it was set to blow when the mayor arrived." Bruce carried on, not looking at him anymore, "so someone's going to be upset."

"Yes sir, I know. Mr Fox has defused the bomb. I sent it to him this morning." Alfred nodded towards the TV.

There was an old ugly new presenter rambling on "the mayor was escorted off the premises, in case this madman, or madmen where in the area." The man said.

"What's happened?" asked Bruce.

"well sir," Alfred went on, "as you know, the mayor was meant to cut the ribbon on that new painting at the museum, but once he got their, the painting had graffiti on," Alfred took a breath the carried on, "it had 'bring back the Dent,' written in blood."

Bruce shook his head, "who did it?"

"Their was a little picture of a sun drawn on as well." Alfred said.

_Sunshine._ Bruce thought.

Alfred turned the TV off. "Tea?" he smiled and he stood up.

Bruce nodded.

"You've got a party tonight." Alfred smiled.

"Why?" Bruce yawned.

"It's your birthday." Alfred frowned. "All your guests are invited…. Shall I invite Miss Bennent?" Alfred smiled.

"I- Er..." Bruce stuttered.

"I was hear last night Sir, I did see." Alfred's smile widened.

Bruce sighed and stood up he walked towards the window. "You think Shes to young for me?" Bruce said staring out at Gotham City.

"Age is just a number, Sir." Alfred said smiling.

_Happy birthday me,_ thought Bruce as he faked a smile at his guests.

"The mayor has arrived sir." Alfred said holding a tray of champagne.

Bruce nodded "yes, I thought I heard his helicopter."

Bruce had met the new mayor only once; he was a skinny, flame haired man, with a rather large ego. He would only talk about himself, and if you tried to turn the conversation around; he'll turn it back and carry on talking about how big his house is.

"Perk up Master Wayne, your 33." Alfred winked, "good times." And with that Alfred walked off.

_33? Jesus,_ Bruce thought to himself. _I wanna be 32_ again, he laughed to himself, but the smile soon went off his face when he saw the mayor walking towards him, with a young pretty brown haired girl on his arm.

"Ah mayor." Bruce tried to smile,

"Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne," the mayor beamed, "hello, hello." He shook Bruce's hand. "Happy birthday young lad"

Bruce nodded, "thank you Mayor."

"So, have you heard about all this Hoo-Ha at the museum?" the mayor ushered the girl on his arm away, she frowned but walked away.

Bruce only nodded so the mayor went on; "it was shocking, I was escorted out straight away…" the mayor sipped his champagne then carried on again; "who would do this! who would want Dent back? Poor fellow..." he moved closer to Bruce, "I heard Batman murdered that poor sod."

Bruce chocked on his drink, "excuse me." And Bruce walked away.

Bruce spotted Alfred looking at him, _what?_ Bruce mouthed to him; Alfred nodded toward the door;

Gwen,

Bruce let out a sigh of relief, he was glad she came. He made his way over to her, "hello." He smiled.

She smiled, but before she could say another word, someone barged through the front door;

SHWACK.

About 16 men dressed in black stood in the middle of the room.

The 16th man was dressed in a bright yellow suit.

"That's him," Gwen whispered, "the one you kidnapped me that day."

Bruce sighed. _The mayor,_ he thought, _he we go again._ And he grabbed the mayor by the arm and shoved him into the coat closet.

"Get back." Bruce hissed at Gwen, Alfred took Gwen by the arm and stood they both stood in front of the closet

Sunshine stood in the middle of the room as his men held there guns to everybody in the room.

"hello." He smiled; Bruce could smell the alcohol from where he was standing.

"I was wondering," sunshine went on, "if you've seen our new mayor?" he cackled a little.

Bruce went to walk to the door, but Alfred stopped him; "Master, Batman will be arrested if he shows up." Alfred sighed.

Bruce shook his head and walked out the room.

"ANYONE!?" Sunshine yelled, "what about you?" he said to one women, "have you seen Mayor… what's-his-name?" he turned to one of his gang, "the mayor? HIS NAME!!"

"T-tony, tony Howard." The man winced.

"YES!" sunshine cackled, "Tony Howard? Is he here?" he walked around the room and stopped in front of Gwen, he laughed; "I remember you…" he had a patronising tone in his voice.

Gwen winced and moved back,

"hey, hey little lady, remember me?" he moved towards her his gun held high, "have you seen our mayor?" his face was close to hers, she could smell tobacco and alcohol now, he gripped her arm; "his name is… Tony Howard… you know him?" he pushed the gun to her neck.

"No, no." Gwen whispered,

"No? but, but he's our mayor." Sunshine cackled; "well, here's another question, do you know... dent? Harvey dent?" sunshine held Gwen arm tighter, nearly cutting off her circulation.

"yes." She growled,

"good." He whispered, "He was my brother." He pulled Gwen by the hair to the middle of the room, Alfred moved forward but a fellow guest kept him back.

Sunshine flung Gwen on the floor, at his feet.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW THE BATMAN!?" Sunshine yelled, "Oh, yes, you all know him…." He bent down to Gwen, "he saved you once, and im sure he'll save you again." He straightened up, "he'll come."

_I know he will,_ thought Alfred.

5 minutes later and sunshine was holding the whole room against their will.

He pushed the gun into Gwen head harder as the lights went out.

"Finally." Sunshine muttered.

"Up, up." He pulled Gwen up, "who shall I kill first!?" he yelled "anyone wants be the hero? no??" he stuck the gun in Gwens mouth.

Gwen started to cry.

"I guess its you." Sunshine whispered in her ear.

"Let her go." Said a brisk voice behind sunshine.

Sunshine turned and beamed at Batman, "hello, hello, hello," he bowed, "you couldn't turn the lights back on, could you?" he cackled, "I have bad eyesi-"

"I said let her go." Batman said louder.

"let- let her go?" sunshine asked,

Batman said nothing, just waited.

"I... I... don't think I can do that." Sunshine laughed,

"Why not?" Batman asked in a deep voice,

"Because, someone always has to die." Sunshine said simply.

Suddenly Batman ran at sunshine, and knocked him over, Gwen fell to the floor.

Sunshine's minions ran at batman.

Batman began fighting them off.

Alfred pulled Gwen up.

But as Gwen stood up she was face to face with one of sunshine gang members.

A Women.

"Hello darling." She spat, and she smacked Gwen in the cheek.

Gwen felt blood fall from beneath her eye, she sighed then stood up straight and punched the women straight in the nose, and she heard the nose brake.

Elsewhere Batman had knocked out all the other men, and sunshine was getting to his feet,

"That hurt Batman." He cackled and then he ran at Batman.

Batman knocked him straight back, through the glass window.

_Damn, I can't kill him, Batman cant kill another,_ Batman thought to himself and he leaped out the window after Sunshine.

Batman caught Sunshine in mid air; they landed on a taxi, smashing straight into it.

Sunshine was barely conscience but he still managed to say;

"Did Harvey beg for his life?" he spat, "…..Because I won't." Then he drifted off.


End file.
